buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Sofia Sakharov
'''Sofia Sakharov' (ソフィア・サハロフ Sofia Saharofu) is a female Russian appearing in the Future Card Buddyfight anime. She is a 7th grader at Aibo Academy and a former member of Aibo Academy's middle school student council. She is voiced by Mamiko Noto (Japanese) She is voiced by Nikkita Bradette for the first season and Ali DeRegt for the second season (English). Appearance Sofia has white hair and bright blue eyes. Her outfit has a royal design and it´s mostly consisted of the colors blue and white, and she wears white boots. Her upper body has always been covered by a blue jacket, except when she wears the Disaster Uniform when doing events for Disaster. Personality Sofia is very calm and serious, only showing emotions in a few cases, and the only ones she shows are often malice or annoyance. She is also very intelligent and responsible, being fully committed to her occupation as student council vice president when she was undercover and as member of Disaster. She is also fully loyal to Kyoya, always following his orders without any question or hesitation. During her match with Tetsuya Kurodake, she displayed a somewhat confident and prideful nature, along with her normal cool demeanor. However, she can sometimes lose her composure completely, and may lash out if provoked. It is also stated by Kyoya, that she is not successful in realizing how losing one's composure may be detrimental to them. Sofia is capable of faking a smile and a cheerful attitude, though she complained that it made her mouth hurt In season 2, Sofia shows as much loyalty to Ikazuchi as she did to Kyoya. Like Shido, she doesn't appear to have any interest in turning against Ikazuchi despite his abusive and controlling nature. However, she is far less worried about being punished for "Death Shido's" failures since she can effortlessly protect herself from them. She is somewhat selfish in that regard, as she never protects Shido even when she is the one who failed. Season 1 Sofia appears as Shido's assistant at Aibo Academy's student council, while secretly searching fighters to use Dark Cores. After Rouga Aragami dissapeared following his loss to Gao she began searching for replacements with no success, some of her targets included Genma Todoroki and Jin Magatsu. During the ABC cup she was the only one in Shido's pit crew. After the tournament she reported to Kyoya that no replacement for Rouga has been found, but shortly afterwards Kyoya suggests a candidate, Kiri Hyoryu. During the Aibo Academy vs Sengoku Academy match she tried to give Kiri a Dark Core but failed and instead gave it to Shosetsu Kirisame. When Gao and Drum confronted her she used Disaster Force to throw them into the air and let them fall to their deaths. When Kyoya announced the Gaen Cup she was placed on Team Purgatory with Rouga and "Purgatory Knight". The Gaen Cup When Terumi Kuchinawa loses to Tetsuya Kurodake, Sofia kicks Terumi out of Disaster, confiscating Terumi's deck and erasing her memory. Later, Rouga tried to ask Sofia about the Purgatory Knight's identity but she claimed to not know. Sofia then took the first fight of the match vs. Team Sengoku and won effortlessly against Shusui Kanahebi. In the final round of the Gaen Cup, Sofia is matched up against Tetsuya. Confident in her Buddyfighting skills, she appears before Tetsuya and Asmodai, telling them that they could never beat her and advising them to just forfeit their upcoming match. Sofia also admits that she was the one who erased Terumi's memory, promising Tetsuya that if he backs out of the match then she would give him all the information he wanted on Terumi. Once the match begins, Sofia comes on strong and her victory seems assured, causing Tetsuya to break down and consider quitting the match just as she had demanded of him earlier, in the hope that at least he would learn more about Terumi. However, Asmodai humiliates Sofia with a spell that puts a giant banana peel on her head, breaking her composure, and then Asmodai uses clever manipulation to convince Tetsuya that Terumi would never want Tetsuya to quit. Through Asmodai's efforts, Tetsuya manages to bounce back and turn things around, defeating Sofia in an upset win for Team Balle du Soleil, and also giving Team Purgatory their very first loss of the tournament. When Kyoya kicks Rouga out of Disaster for daring to question Kyoya's motives, Sofia attempts to erase Rouga's memory, just like she had done to Terumi, but Kyoya stops her, telling her that as "a parting gift" to Rouga, Kyoya would allow Rouga to walk away with his memories intact. During the break before the final match, she was giving Dark Core Deck case replicas while smiling to be more convincing to the audience watching, by demonstrating how the Dark Core Deck Cases worked. After that she went to he team's pit crew complaining about having to smile. During the match between Purgatory Knight, who was revealed to be Tasuku Ryuenji, and Gao Mikado in the final round, she, under Kyoya's orders, tries to claim that the judges have declared that Gao's use of Jackknife Dragon was illegal, and tried to remove it using Berserk Gard. However, Tasuku blocks the blow, and uses Future Force to dispel it, sending Sofia into a wall. She however appears to be fine afterwards, as she is seen walking with Kyoya and Elf Kabala in order to 'congratulate' Gao for winning the match. During Gao and Kyoya's fight she assits at defending the portal generator from Kiri and Tasuku. She manages to take down Kiri and when Rouga appears she expected him to help her, but Rouga instead attacker her. After Gao beats Kyoya and the portal to Darkness Dragon World closes, she triggers the portal generator's self destruct sequence in a last ditch effort to destroy her enemies and escapes with Elf Kabala before the Buddy Police arrives. Season 2 Sofia and Shido are seen working for Ikazuchi to capture Fifth Omni Dragon Lord, Tenbu using the Hundred Demons. Sofia created the "Death Shido" character to hunt Tenbu undercover. When Gao's friends suspected that Magoroku was Death Shido, she plotted to take the role of Death Shido while Magoroku was present to trick Gao's friends into believing that he is innocent. Whenever "Death Shido" fails to capture Tenbu and loses a Hundred Demons, she uses a shield to protect herself from Ikazuchi's punishments while Shido takes the electrocutions. After Ban Enma defeats Death Shido and Ikazuchi punishes Shido (again) Sofia comments that Ban's immunity to the Hundred Demons could be a problem. Sofia later becomes Death Shido again to investigate the Buddyfight Club to find one of the Omni Lords and fights Suzaku Kenran. She took the lead most of the fight but was ulitmately overwhelmed by Kenran's buddy Vairable Cord and lost. After losing Kenran punished her for using a fake Buddy monster and inadvertively revealed her identity. In H Episode 33, it's revealed that her loyalty still lies with Kyoya, whose current plan is as-of-yet unknown. She helps to bring Tasuku into the future to get Jack back (which, in theory, goes against the wishes of Yamigedo, as that would possibly cause the Sixth Omni Lord to come back to the present) in order to investigate Star Dragon World for Kyoya. When they arrive they find Star Dragon World doesn't exist and Earth was reduced to a post-apocalyptic wasteland as a result of Yamigedo's victory due to Variable Cord not being in the present to seal him again. While there, the group came across two kids that bear a striking resemblance to her and Tasuku, a boy with hair similar to her normal form, but shorter and a girl with hair similar to Tasuku in his Future Force albeit of different color. Both siblings also have similar skin and eyes. She showed Gratos her loyalty to him by using her Disaster Force to awaken the 8th Omni Lord at Cho-Nagoya, It drained her energy and left her weak. As the Omni Lords are all gathered, Sofia and her other cohorts prepared for their arrival at their base, which was found to be on the moon (Thanks to Sofia`s sadistic nature on Shido by torturing him, causing a teleportation signal to be found by the Buddy Police). The team arrives as Gratos commences his master plan, using Sofia and the other enemies and captured fighters to seal the Omni Lords seal and cause Yamigedo to revive. This gives each fighter an Inverse Omni Lord to control. Sofia gains the power of Inverse Variable Cord. After the fight within Yamigedo's stomach dimension, she and the others were teleported out, and were present in the underground caves beneath Aibo Academy. She and the other Inverse Fiends were to be barriers to stop the Omni Lords from sealing Yamigedo. Moments before the fight with Tasuku Ryuenji, remembering her instructions from Kyoya Gaen, and her own personal reasons, she decided to let Tasuku pass towards Yamigedo without fighting him. However, the spirit of Yamigedo overcame her, corrupting her. She, while possessed, fought Tasuku and lost, turning to stone while smiling. Tasuku, while disturbed at this, decided to move on. Moments later, Variable Cord returned with a Dark Core, using Disaster Force to un-petrify Sofia, stating that Disaster Force has the power to un-petrify people. Sofia uses this fact to unseal the Inverse Omni Lords from the defeated fighters. Soon after obtaining all of them, she delivers them to Kyoya Gaen, who uses them to try and amplify his Disaster Force to the point where he comatosed Yamigedo. However, Yamigedo soon re-awoke and fired a beam of light. However, Sofia teleported him and herself out, leaving Azi Dahaka to be petrified. She soon uses her Disaster Force and Photon Saber, Meteor to fight off the Hundred Demons. She soon returns to Kyoya, who is trying again to re-control Yamigedo, teleporting him out back to a Helicopter nearby, and was unable to teleport them to the future to stop Yamigedo or Ikazuchi from fighting. Season 3 Abilities Disaster Force: '''When Sofia activates her Disaster Force, her hairstyle changes to a longer and more outstretched form, and her eyes also narrow vertically, to an almost serpentine form. Her Disaster Force, in addition to making the power of cards real, is able to render people unconscious and teleport anyone including herself. '''Impersonation: She's skilled at acting to impersonate others and create a fake personality. Such as when she pretented to be happy when giving away Dark Cores or when impersonating "Death Shido". Flight: As with most other Buddyfighters, she has the ability to fly. She also has the aiblity to levitate her and others through this power. Psychic Powers: Sofia's Disaster Force also seems to give her psychic abilities, as she was able to see the events that happened at Aibo Academy without being there, and alter people's memories, for example Terumi Kuchinawa. Sofia seemingly takes enjoyment in this ability, showing disappointment when she wasn't able to remove Rouga's memories and was perfecty fine with removing memories of anyone who might see her using her Disaster Force. When Buddyfighting she can draw cards from her Core Gadget without having to touch the crystal, seemingly doing it with her mind. She also has the ability to read minds, stemming from this ability. This is seen when she was able to read fragment of memories from Kiri Hyoryu, discovering that he was in fact an Omni Lord. She can also create barriers of energy that protect her from harm, such as when Ikazuchi constantly punishes her and Shido by electrocution, she manages to protect herself. Remote Viewing: Sofia has the ability to form orbs, which allow her and others to view events that are taking place in other locations. This can be seen multiple times throughout the series. Fusing Power: Sofia seems to be able to 'fuse' a monster and a human together, to form a human with the same decor and motif as the monster. This was first seen in episode 2 of season 2, where she fused Shido and his buddy monster Death Ruler, Gallows to form Death Shido. She can also fuse with Gallows to form her own version of Death Shido. Trivia *The name "Sofia" means "wisdom" in Greek. * The last name "Sakharov" is a Russian surname derived from the Russian word for sugar. Gallery For a full gallery of Sofia Sakharov, see Sofia Sakharov/Gallery. Buddyfight record Category:Villains Category:Buddyfighter Category:Disaster Category:Legend World User Category:Antagonists Category:Star Dragon World User Category:Danger World User Category:Female Character Category:Anime Characters